


Out of Pages Turned

by tsukara (AndThenTheresAnne)



Category: Anthropomorfic, European National Libraries (Anthropomorphic), Libraries (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/F, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThenTheresAnne/pseuds/tsukara
Summary: It's difficult out there for a national library, all by herself. The Royal Library is in the process of navigating these troubled times, while also trying to bring a young protege into the fold, so it can be difficult to manage on one's own. But when an arranged marriage to the upstart, sprightly, young, forward-thinking State and University Library is proposed, everything changes. Royal, State, and everyone around them join the dance of diplomacy, manners, and good, old-fashioned romance that comes along with keeping up with the nation, patrons, and everything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



Change, in the course of nations, peoples, and the world, was a constant. This was a fact that the Royal Library of the Kingdom of Denmark knew, deep down in her bones. Some observers who knew little of history seemed to think that change had only started being a thing to be reckoned with in the last century, or even in the last few decades. But libraries knew well that change had always been, and would always be, inevitable as the tides. How one moved with those changes, ah, that determined how you survived them, if you came out stronger on the other side of things.

The weather was unseasonably beautiful, the day the final decision came down. It would not be announced to the public for a little while, but there it was, in elegant black ink on creamy paper. The Royal Library of the Kingdom of Denmark clenched the paper a little tighter than, strictly speaking, she ought to have, the thick ivory paper wrinkling against the black fabric of her sensible suit. It would need to go into the archives after all. A merger, a marriage of the two libraries, that was what had been decided upon by her government. The Royal Library had, in truth, been expecting something much more like any number of previous adoptions she had undertaken over the years, like what she was doing now with Art. But this was, apparently, to be far more like the merger that had made her what she was now, all those many centuries ago, only this time she was to be the far older party. She wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with that.

Art, properly the Danish National Art Library, watched from the door as his guardian paced the room, poring over the letter in her hand. "Hey," he announced his presence, moving to sit down in one of the graceful armchairs placed about the room. You wished to see me?"

Royal considered her latest adoptee, thinking of the stack of papers on the desk behind her regarding that on-going process. The ink wasn't even dry on some of those proposals yet (in a manner of speaking, since most of them had been printed, but a good metaphor was still a good metaphor, as far as she was concerned) and here was a new wrinkle to the deal. Art was only a little younger than herself (though, if you counted the part of her that had been Copenhagen University Library, most everyone was younger than her). His manner of dress tended to be, well, curated was probably the correct word for it, a hint of colors and rich fabrics, handmade, well-chosen and worn well. He sat in the chair not quite straight, with an artist's insouciance in his posture. She would never be caught sitting in such a manner herself, but it was all part of his charm, part of who he was, and she would not try to change that overmuch.

The Royal Library was personified as a beautiful woman with dark hair, pulled up in a braided crown, eyes like ink that produced an intimidating gaze. There was an aura of absolute authority about her, from age and wisdom, she liked to think.

"What's wrong?" Art finally asked, a little bluntly, and Royal realized with a start that she had been caught out staring into space.

"Yes, of course." Royal tried to decide where to begin with this, then decided the best way was to start as she had today--with the letter. "I received this today. You know there has been a proposed alliance with the State and National Library?"

Art nodded, taking the proffered piece of paper. As she watched him read it, she saw him take in the weight of the paper, the smoothness and quality. Yes, he was certainly someone who knew his paper, a trait Royal could appreciate about him. His eyebrows quirked when he read the address, but he read through the whole thing silently, reviewing one or two passages again, before holding the paper back out to her. "Huh."

She didn't take the letter back, instead staring at him in incredulity. "They mean for it to be a marriage and merger, not an adoption as with you." She had to make sure he understood this. This would change the situation, she was certain of it, and she didn't want that. She liked the Art Library, wanted very much for things to go through, and she didn't want anything that put this into jeopardy.

Art simply shrugged. "Yes, I know."

Royal paused, lining up the objections in her head. "I don't need a partner, I'm doing perfectly well on my own. I've even got our internet archive, no one can say I'm not thoroughly modern. Plus, I've heard," she pursed her lips distastefully. "That she's been doing her best to get rid of print books in the public libraries." This bit of hearsay was delivered in hushed tones, the way one would speak about a scandal.

"She has reasons for that, I suppose," Art replied, shrugging. "And hasn't she got a lot of the television shows and music and things people really like?"

Royal rolled her eyes just a little bit--she couldn't deny her people's love for such things, and she did have some enjoyment of them herself, it was true. But it just didn't seem proper, to her, to be taking in those things in lieu of books. She opened her mouth to lay out another argument, but Art stood, beating her to the punch.

"Look, this party they're having, to celebrate the announcement and make it official. Why not just go to it, have a talk with her, see how you feel about it." He smoothed the wrinkles from the blue silk of his shirt, continuing. "The two of you have been dancing around this alliance for a while now, mostly through your representatives, maybe it's time the two of you just, well. Talked."

To her credit, the Royal Library did not dismiss this idea out of hand entirely. It still seemed ridiculous to her, but what harm would come of talking? "Well. I suppose I am required to attend this party anyway, as is she. We shall see what happens."

Art gave his guardian an evaluating look with his artist's eyes. "Yes, I suppose we shall."

\--

"You can't very well stay out here forever."

Art was right, Royal knew. She would have to go inside the broad gilded doors and be announced and meet the guest she had been fretting about meeting eventually. There were duties and responsibilities and it was beginning to get a bit chilly out here with night falling. "Very well," said Royal tersely, a cold breath of wind at the edges of her tone. "Let us go meet this library with whom we are to be partnered."

\--

The State and University Library--she had a few names, tonight she went by State--sized the room up swiftly. Her pale red hair was pinned up, an enameled ivy leaf shining in it, out of the way of the square, sweeping neckline of her gown. It was restrained, yes, but not boring, not old-fashioned. She was young, younger than her proposed bride, but educated, clever, forward-thinking and gregarious, and she greeted several others in the room, venerable institutions and honored representatives alike. She knew many people, after all.

The other half of the purpose for this party had not yet arrived, so State went about the room, talking with other guests about the latest movies, whether they'd heard the latest album that had come out that week, and trying not to spoil any television shows _some_ people had not yet gotten around to watching. She was in the middle of discussing whether there would be a fourth series of The Bridge and what might happen in it when the noise in the room quieted, and the large doors at the end of the hall swung open.

The Royal Library stood there, sleek and elegant in black silk like still water, the light winking off hundreds of crystals sewn into the gown. It was well-cut, and State immediately wondered if one her of newest wards might not have had a hand in helping to dress her for the evening. A somewhat uncharitable thought, as Royal always looked put together, but it was the modern look of the dress that made her wonder about it.

Now that the other major party of this alliance was here, the announcement would come soon, she knew, so State started her way towards the front of the room. Might as well attempt to put her best foot forward tonight. They had met many times over the years, but never quite in this context. It was sure to prove interesting.

\--

Their meeting had not gone well. The official announcement, where they had both stood up with the officials and everyone applauded and Royal and State had barely looked at each other, that had gone fine. It was later in the evening, after enough akvavit, when everything went a little bit sideways.

State saw the look that Royal threw sidelong at the Bluetooth piece in her ear (she had had to make a call earlier, had forgotten to take it out) when approached, and fought the urge to reach up and pull it off herself. Royal would just have to deal with her disapproval, she thought, smiling widely. “I didn’t get a chance to say it up there, but you’re looking well this evening.” A neutral enough greeting, she thought.

Still, Royal narrowed her eyes as if trying to decide how to take this, or decode the secret message hidden therein. “Thank you,” she said finally, apparently finding nothing to take offense at just yet. “You look very fine yourself.” They had each worn the most stunning piece of their collection that night, the Black Diamond of Royal contrasting with the white sweep State had chosen from her public faces.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Then both spoke at once. A breath more of silence as both realized, then Royal gestured (a little grandly, State thought). “Please.”

State thought about refusing, then took the offered chance. “I just wanted to say how much I’m looking forward to our alliance, and,” she paused, not quite knowing how to say this. “Though unexpectedly arranged, I hope this marriage will be beneficial for both of us.”

The reaction she got was not quite what she expected. In truth, she wasn’t entirely sure _what_ she had expected. Maybe a somewhat reluctant but ultimately curious gesture, a kind nod or a hand extended in continued friendship (if maybe not love, not just yet). What she got was instead a long stare from the other library personification, and, finally, “Hm. Well. We’ll see, I suppose.” There was no warmth or enthusiasm behind the response.

State was taken aback. She had thought that they had always been colleagues and friends, if not exactly close ones, given their different paths through being the same (when you got right down to it) sort of entity. This coldness was entirely shocking, and State didn’t know what to do with it. She barely stopped herself from demanding an explanation (conscious of the fact that they were, after all, in the middle of a party to celebrate this very alliance), instead converting it into something a little more mitigated. “Beg pardon?”

Royal sighed (as if exasperated at having to explain to someone younger and inexperienced). “As far as I can see, the advantages of the match seem to go all one way.”

At least, State thought, she didn’t beat around the bush with it. “Surely that’s not so. Think of all the new technology, the public spaces…” But Royal was not looking any more enthusiastic after those two things.

“Which you could have shared just as well with an adoption,” Royal said icily, and State realized she was not more than a little upset about the idea of how this alliance was to be formed.

State had no answer. She knew, of course, that she was much younger than Royal, but she had status and standing, and was an equal, in her own consideration. “I’m not somebody you can simply, simply take under your wing. I’m not that small, among other things.”

But Royal simply looked as if she did not believe that was in any way the case. State couldn’t figure out anything else to say to her that wouldn’t cause a scene in this very public venue. They both had images and reputations to uphold, now that the alliance was announced more than ever, and they couldn’t be seen having a row immediately afterward.

State swallowed what was left in her glass, before forcing a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I haven’t paid my respects to the Prime Minister yet.” Without waiting for Royal to respond, she swept off back into the party.

\--

"Of course a marriage was favored over adoption," Kungliga Biblioteket shrugged. "Queen Margarethe studied with Aarhus after all." She and Royal were at the edge of the room, out of the crush of people, taking just a bit of a breather--and to gossip a little, it was true. As the two last royal libraries in Scandinavia, the two had known each other for a long time.

Royal pondered this, deciding it made a certain amount of sense. The University of Aarhus Library was essentially one and the same with State's origins. When your royal patron had a bias, it did not mean you shared it. It simply meant that the Queen was more inclined to view the two as equals, where the Royal Library saw things otherwise.

"It could be good for you though, dear one. Young blood, invigorating." Kungliga nodded firmly.

"I have young blood," Royal protested, aware she sounded somewhat like a petulant child right this moment. "I'd be happy to adopt her, after the process with Art is completed, but..."

Kungliga shook her head. "But nothing. You know how fast the world moves now. Besides, to your people, she is the library. The public face of it, the one they know the best. You cannot simply take her in like a lost book and expect your people to be pleased with it."

Royal sat silently, trying to muster up a counter-argument for her cousin, but nothing came. Kungliga stood, brushing invisible dust from her red velvet gown. "It might not be as bad as you think, either."

To that Royal had a ready reply, but Kungliga Biblioteket swept off to greet some mayor or another, leaving Royal to her own devices. Brooding, she wondered if her cousin might not have her own motives for encouraging the match. After all, she was a royal library as well, and besides the Royal Library of Denmark, the only other one left in Scandinavia. Times had changed indeed, but Kungliga had seemed to find a way to move through them without giving herself up into a marriage with some young upstart.

Sighing, Royal rose to contemplate some more blackcurrant wine instead.

\--

After the disaster of a conversation, State had taken herself off to a side room (that was the nice thing about these old places, lots of side rooms with nice fires and cozy chairs, just places to get away from the madding crowd for a moment) to sit. What she didn’t realize at first, after throwing herself down into a chair, still fuming a little, was that she had accidentally chosen one where she wasn’t quite alone.

“It’s only reproduction, but those pre-mid-century-modern chairs aren’t exactly meant for flinging oneself into.”

State started up, staring at the personification of the Danish National Art Library sprawled out on a comfortable-looking couch. She hadn’t even noticed him when she came in. He kept speaking. “Of course, nor are the mid-century ones either, come to think. Bit sturdier though.”

A moment passed where one library looked awkwardly at another, until State stood. “My apologies, I should go,” she said, her tone a little stiff and formal. She knew, as everyone else did, about the adoption process Art was undergoing right now, and how little Royal, or anyone connected to her, would want to talk with her right now.

Art shrugged, nonchalant. “You’re welcome to stay. I’d love to talk, get to know you better before you’re my new guardian, but if you like.”

State paused, then settled back into the chair, more slowly this time. Art watched her, then kept watching her. State was starting to feel as if she was being measured, and could not tell if she was being found wanting or no. It occurred to her, suddenly, that she was actually fairly younger than he was, yet she was the one in the position of an arranged marriage, rather than an adoption, like him and so many of her siblings.

Eventually, she decided she couldn’t bear it anymore. "What?" State stared back, challenging.

It took another moment before he shifted position, closing his eyes to the room and burrowing even further back into the pillows. "You're both being really stupid about this is all."

A hundred arguments sprang to her mind, from the practical ("a merger? in these times? she'll take all of my resources and leave me with nothing!") to the more airy and philosophical ("our mindsets just aren't compatible, she'll see that in the end"), almost falling from her lips. But she gazed at Art, limned in firelight, for a moment longer, then sighed, biting those protests down. "Are we now?" she said--finally--instead, her tone light, but not flippant, inviting further comment.

Art cracked one eye, then the other when he saw she was being serious about this. Then he clambered down from the sofa, sitting down on the floor cross-legged, and State could think of nothing so much as a Nisse, come to give her sage advice. "Yeah, I think so. Both of you. And, the thing is, you don't have to, y'know?'

State paused for only a moment before leaning her elbows on knees, resting her chin on her clasped hands as she faced Art. "Is that right?"

And with the fireplace on her left and the velour of the chair ensconcing her, State listened to what Art had to say about all of this.

\--  
Royal stood there in her ice blue dress, the clear northern sunlight glinting off glass beads that made the fabric look like glass or water. State’s breath caught in her throat, to be sure, but she wasn't about to let Royal start with all the upper hands in this game, so she smothered it, tucking it down away against herself and her practical tweed.

She could not stand more in contrast to this fine and elegant woman, similar though their origins were. Both Danes, both prestigious in their way, both looking toward the future, yes. But the Royal, ah, she had so many more years to draw on than State did, in the end, royal blood and Vikings down to her ice-rimed birthplace. But this was a new world, and the upstart State, with her public faces and internationalism and Bluetooth (earpieces, not Harald), was at home there.

After the party, where the two had parted with tight, insincere smiles and no further conversation, arrangements for the marriage had continued apace. If it were to be done well, twere best it was done quickly, the thinking went. With an alliance this big, there were so many small details to work out that teams had started on things well before the official announcement and would be working on them right up until everything was finalized. Then it would be just the one team working on it.

But State had felt the awkwardness of the bad blood between them from that night all through the preparations of that week. She felt she must be imagining the coldness in every missive received from Royal’s side of things, but couldn’t help seeing it anyway. That the politeness in her own replies could come off as coolness she knew very well too, which made her all the more uncertain.

Finally, she could take no more of it, and decided that the only way this was going to be resolved was to go over there and talk to the other library herself. If this state persisted through to the marriage itself, it would be intolerable for everyone. She knew that Royal was too proud, too set in her ways to consider making this move and so she did it herself.

Art met her in the front hall (all glass and tall windows looking out over the water). He looked pleased to see her. “So, are you taking my advice?” He asked as he escorted her to Royal’s study.

She looked at him sidelong, considering. He seemed enthusiastic about the match, and nothing she’d heard from him in the last few days since their conversation at the party indicated that he’d picked up any new worries. She wouldn’t have blamed him, the fact that his not-quite-guardian was to be tied to someone so much younger than even him in such a different way. But he’d pointed out all the reasons why he thought it could be good for both of them, and State had mulled over those words for the last few days. He was part of the reason she was here, after all. “We’ll see how it goes over,” she said finally, by way of an answer.

He seemed pleased enough with that, and he let her into the room where Royal was, shutting the door behind her with a quick, encouraging smile.

Royal had been working at her desk, clearly, the scatter of papers over the dark wood clear testament to that, but was standing in contemplation of the water when State entered. For a few moments, the two simply stood there, Royal unsure why State was here and State unsure where to begin. She had rehearsed this moment in her head and still her heart was pounding.

It was Royal who spoke first though. “Yes?”

Instead of answering right away, State made her way to the wall, lined with bookshelves, gazing at them for a moment. These were the private records, the thoughts so grand an institution kept to itself, regardless of its human keepers or outside historians. The binding, always meticulous, went from leather going shiny with age to new, still smooth volumes. She knew if she were to pull one from the shelf (with all attendant care, of course), she would find a smooth and precise hand, one that changed over centuries, but with a continuity and a flow to it.

State resisted the temptation at her itching fingertips, caressing them with her eyes only. “I must confess, I went over half a dozen ways to begin this conversation and still have little idea where to begin with it.” She rested her fingertips on a shelf underneath a volume with some dark stain, just there at the edge of the spine. “I even thought of writing it in a letter and sending it, but that didn’t seem right. I couldn’t figure out what did. But I came anyway.”

She could hear the confusion and the frown in Royal’s voice when she spoke, she didn’t need to turn and look. “Why have you come?”

With a sigh, State let her hand fall, turning back. “We both left the party on… something of a sour note, I think.”

“I believe you’re correct.” Royal’s tone was neutral, no judgements either way.

“Well.” State gathered up her nerve. “I wanted to see if we can mend things. Begin again. I think maybe we…” She trailed off, wanting to tell Royal so many things, that she thought they could be happy together, that they could do good work, that they had been dancing around each other for so long now that they should continue it in better harmony than ever they began. “Maybe we could work things out,” was what finally came out.

She had half expected Royal to laugh at her, to dismiss this olive branch offering, tentative though it was. Instead, she listened. When it was clear State was waiting for her to make the next move, she sighed a little. “One way or another everything will be worked out soon. You can’t stop paperwork once it’s this far in process.”

“That’s not what I mean.” State came to join her at the window, looking out over the same water as she was. “Between the two of us. Details will get handled, papers will be drawn up, and we’ll be in an alliance but…” She shook her head. “Does it matter if we, if we’re still…” In a rarity for a library, she was having trouble putting this relationship into words. Hearts, even of anthropomorphized institutions, were hard to put into a database.

Royal gazed at her in silent contemplation. Up close, far from the pomp of state, State saw the fine lines engraved at the corners of Royal’s eyes, the seeming frailness of her figure. But there was also the deep wellspring of energy and vision, the willingness to bend and change and adapt. She had not survived so many years to venerability by being weak or too-yielding, nor brittle and unchanging. Still.

Royal turned her eyes back to the water, the play of cloud and sun and light. “You think we can work things out between us?” There was almost a wistful note there, in her voice, State noted.

“I hope so.”

After a moment, Royal spoke, seeming to pull the facade she’d worn the night of the announcement back over her piecemeal. "I have seen many changes, over my life. Books come and go, technology, people--even monarchs." Royal shrugged, another shard of the facade in place as she gazed out over the water. "I remember when the manuscript was the height of fashion, brought to me by men who sought only to make me greater."

Misty, half-remembered myth and its recollection made State roll her eyes eloquently (in a way she might not have dared, were Royal looking at her). Still, there were some fair points to be considered. Choosing one, rolling the idea around like a pearl before laying it before Royal, State smiled, not a little mischievous. “You were the youngster once, weren’t you? All those many leaves of time ago.”

Royal’s half-smile was faded with memory, nostalgia. “Yes, I suppose I was young once.”

“That too.”

The smile faded and Royal gazed at her, considering the point more seriously in the spirit it had been intended. It was true, it was even something she had thought of herself. But to hear the same thought echoed from this young woman, not even a younger version of herself, for all that she was also a library given form… weren’t they terribly different, down at the heart of it?

Besides, there were other thoughts attendant with this one. She chose one of them to lay out before State. "I've even taken in your siblings, before now, under my care and my protection," Royal pointed out, her brow furrowing slightly.

State smiled, her fondness for her siblings and cousins clear, shrugging. "They were young then. They've grown. They grew up with you helping them along. I'm grown, I'm the public face of the library that the people think of. I'm not a small fledgling to be coddled. But still." The smile acquired a rueful edge to it then. "Still, I've admired you, looked up to you, dreamed of being with you, and having your status, your esteem. But the thing is," she looked up at Royal, green eyes bright with ardor. "I cannot do what you do. That's not who I am and it would never work. The nation doesn't need two Royal Libraries. It needs both of us, doing what we're best at." She took a deep breath. "It needs both of us, together."

Royal considered the other library gravely, taking in her words. It was a scary prospect, thinking of all of the challenges they would have to face, between politics and economies, and the unknown future, that was true. But wouldn't it be better to face all that with a partner by her side? For she knew that a partner was what State would be, would need to be, to her. She had adopted and taken in so many other libraries over so many years, but this would be different, she could tell. The future was unknown, but she knew history, and State looked to the future.

A little ruefully, Royal smiled, first at the floor, then back up at State. "Is that so?"

State nodded, unsure of where Royal was going with this, simply nodded.

"Well then." Royal reached out a hand for State to take and, when she did so cautiously, gently drew her near. "What do you propose that we make a go of it then? Together?"

State smiled, turning her eyes away, but Royal could see the stain that flew across her cheeks. Her eyes flicked back to the older institution's. "I'd say that sounds pretty good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more detailed notes when reveals come, but for now, these:  
> I hardly knew what I was getting into when I selected this fandom, and I am so very glad I did. As a fellow lover of happy endings (and Regency Romance, I'll admit it), I was delighted to imagine this anthropomofic for you, my Yuletide reader. 
> 
> I hope I haven't made any mistakes too glaring, or taken any liberties too far. 
> 
> Happiest of Yuletides, dear reader. May you have time to rest, read, and be merry, this season and this coming year.


End file.
